Lights On
by Dame Chris Davis
Summary: Teaching Emma magic was harder than Regina ever thought. Years after the curse breaking, she still has trouble with the simplest tricks. Accessing the magic? Easy. Controlling it? A whole 'nother problem.


**Lights On**

**Disclaimer: I am so broke, I can't afford heat. I own none of the things I write here.**

A pair of gloved hands tossed a small pile of gunk just a little too far.

"Shit," Henry utters under his breath.

"WATCH OUT!" He shouted to his mothers below.

Regina glanced up just in time to side-step the flying pile of muck and continued circling Emma, who was out of the gutter gunk's trajectory.

"SORRY MOMS!"

As soon as Emma lifted her head in acknowledgment, it snapped back down at Regina's sharp,

"FOCUS, Miss Swan!"

"Sorry." Emma breathed, squared her shoulders and stared into the mansion, almost burning a hole through the walls.

"How long is this going to take you? You've been at this for five minutes now." Regina huffed from behind Emma again.

"Whoa! Mom, Ma I think there is a plant growing up here!" the now fifteen year old Henry shouted from his perch on the roof.

Regina paused her predatory circle to grin up at their son with slight concern in her eyes. She knew it was a part of his approved list of chores for his allowance, but she had forgotten about the roof part of gutter cleaning during negotiations. She blames it solely on Emma's overzealous attempts at lifting a pen with her magic rather than picking it up to write the list. Luckily there were only a few injuries when every pen in Storybrooke flew point first to the house. Teaching Emma to repair holes in stone and having her repair every hole they found took weeks.

"And there are a few pens! And the holes they made!" Apparently they still weren't done.

"I think this one is still stuck…" Henry said more to himself.

Fearing Regina's sanity and, coincidentally, her own life Emma tried to stop his monologue "Kid-"

"I SAID FOCUS, SWAN!" Regina resumed her circling, incensed at the thought of hunting down more holes before they became structural issues.

"I'm trying!" Emma growled, glowering at the mansion.

"Obviously it is not enough! Honestly, had I not known any better, I'd sooner believe Rumple is a cuddly fellow than you were born with magic of any sort. I-"

"Regina-"

"FOCUS! ON. THE. LIGHTS. If you cannot focus long enough to light up a house, how can you ever hope to be any kind of savior?! You were probably hoping you could just ignore this town's magical population, right? Flash your shiny Sheriff revolver, wave your knight sword, or send your big bad wolf after them and they'd roll over for you?!" Regina's hands gestured angrily while Emma's clenched, unnoticed.

"Glaring at the house does no good if you do not focus on what it is you are trying to do!"

Emma began to tremble. Henry paused in his scooping as he noticed a strange glow near his mothers.

"Imagine every light in the house. Imagine them all dark. That is as simple as I can make it." Regina rumbled into Emma's ear from behind her. Emma squeezed her eyes shut.

"TURN. THE. LIGHTS. ON!"

Two things happened.

First, a loud explosion rocked the neighborhood.

Second, the Mayor thrust out her palms, one above herself and Emma, the other above the mansion toward her son. Protection bubbles. About a split second too late for poor Henry. He was spared any serious injuries, but was still flung in the air by the force of his home exploding. Regina cast another spell toward his quickly disappearing screaming sphere of safety ensuring a soft landing nearby. Her hands then dropped as she stared at what used to be her home.

The mothers stood side by side gaping at the burnt bones of the mansion, debris falling around their protective bubble.

"Shiiiit." Emma whispered, then paled. The realization of what she had just done began to sink in and she knew that there would be no mercy.

"Uh… I lit the house up."

Regina slowly turned her glare of ragebelief on Emma, forehead vein throbbing. Emma began to back away.

"Now, Regi-"

"You blew up my house." The malice in the quiet declaration shook the blonde down to her soul. Regina took a step forward, Emma a step back.

"You ANNIHILATED my HOME and almost KILLED MY SON in the process!" The Mayor moved so quickly into Emma's space, the sheriff thought she poofed there. Emma scrambled backward.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know-"

"MOM! EMMA!" Henry ran through the obstacle course made of debris just as Emma fell over.

"ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?!" He made it to Regina first and proceeded to give her a quick once over despite the bleeding cut on his cheek.

"We're fine, Kid. Are you okay?" Emma jumped up and tried to help Regina check him for injuries only to have her hands slapped away and a cold sharp glare pierce her skin.

"Miss Swan, make yourself useful and start fixing my house."

"I don't know ho-"

"Then I advise you learn quickly," Regina began healing each wound she found on their son. "because you will not rest until it is rebuilt."

"Regin-"

"It was not a question, Sheriff."

Emma gave a defeated sigh and moved past the pair, hearing Henry mutter.

"The flying was awesome, though."

The White Knight smirked to herself before trying to remember all of the repair spells she tried to learn over the years, as Regina showed her distaste for her son's betrayal with a pinch.

"Ow, MO-OM!"

**AN: Okay, got it done, my first finished fanfic.**

***bows to applause* Ah-thank you, thank you.**

**I hope there is more to come, my inspiration comes and goes as I haven't quite figured out how to catch my muse yet. *Shows off my house full of ACME products* Nothing works. **

**I have a lot of shows that spontaneously take over my brain and cause all these little ficlets to bounce around in my head for weeks so maybe I'll do a bunch of ficlets or something. I dunno.**

**I has a tumbles if you wanna be frans and look at each others' weird things, and I post things on if you wanna look at my nonfan junk. Both on me profile.**

**I gotta go now. I have to figure out why my roommate's cat is headbutting my ass. **


End file.
